


Acceptance

by Indigosoul



Series: Stiles pups [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Peter Hale - Freeform, Hurt Peter, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sad Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosoul/pseuds/Indigosoul
Summary: How to start healing... with a little help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's my second fic in this fandom, but this time I tried to write it in another language. As you will see, English is no my first language, but I really tried.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and well comment or corrections in grammar, etc. are welcomed.  
> Thank you.

It hurt, more than he could describe, his leg was almost torn in two and he was sure that he had broken ribs. The worst was that he was in a house with people that he couldn’t trust, the pack had grown up but they never grew close him. And he had no way to go to his department, he couldn’t move and had no car.  
He wanted to puke his insides out, but it was difficult to move, he groaned in pain trying to reach the medical kit that Stiles had made for them, breathing was becoming difficult.  
“Hey” said Stiles appearing from behind the couch “do you need help?” he offered “I already helped Isaac and Boyd. None of them are healing alright, we think that the witch did something to your Wolf so you can’t heal like you normally do”  
“I don’t need your help” Peter growled, trying to hide the pain.  
“So do it, patch yoursef up” Stiles smiled to him.  
“Why are you looking?” he growled again.  
“Well, I want to see you do it” Stiles raised his eyebrow still smiling.  
“Just go away” and Peter was ready to plead, he didn’t feel good and Stiles making fun of him was only making feel worse “leave me alone like they all do”  
“Well, I hoped you knew, but I’m not like them” Stiles made to stand, but he only moved to the couch to sit by Peters’ feet “and you all are my pups, even you Peter”  
And Peter couldn’t believe him, it was to much hope, and he didn’t deserved it. He had lost his second chance when he used Lydia and Derek to revive himself, chances of redemption had burned with him. He wasn’t strong enough to ask Derek for forgiveness, he suspected about Derek and Kate, he could have stopped the fire, but he was a coward and after Page, Talia had lost her faith in him and he was scared of angering her, scared of becoming more of an omega than he already was.  
He coulndn’t let himself hope that the possibility of having a pack again was real, but his Wolf was howling for the protection that Stiles was offering.  
For werewolves was different, age didn’t matter, even less with the pack mom, it was hard to understand sometimes the need that his Wolf part had to be protected, to become part of something.  
He wanted to be Stiles’ pup, he wanted to be protected and cared for, he wanted to become part of the pack. Stiles was offering him something that he had desired since he was young, that note ven Talia had offered him.  
“¿Peter?” the young boy asked, tocuhing his face, and nobody had touched him like that since his wife had died “hey, it’s okay, just let me take care of you” Stiles pleaded putting the special cream on his leg.  
“Just let him, Peter” Derek said, kneeling down in front of him “it’s okay to let him take care of you” and from Derek that sounded like acepptance.  
“Okay” he answered and his voice sounded distant, like it wasn’t his, and he wanted to cry.  
Stiles just gave him a smile and began to take care of him, and he felt the pain dissipate, noticing that Derek was taking his pain. Stiles, wrapped his ribs and began to stitch his leg, it stung but not as bad as it would if Derek wasn’t there.  
“I’m sorry” he said, high on the endorphins his body was liberating “I’m so sorry Derek, I could have saved them, I killed our family, I’m so sorry...” he plead feeling the tears forming in his eyes.  
“Shh, it’s okay uncle Peter” Derek sent marked him “don’t worry, everything it’s going to be fine”  
He was falling asleep when Stiles finished with his leg, the boy took his red hoodie off and offered it to Peter, helping him put it on.  
“Come on pup” Stiles said, taking seat behind him and wrapping his body in a hug that left him boneless “sleep Peter”  
And then, in Stiles arms, with his hand caressing his hair, Peter felt safe.


End file.
